Lignosulfonates are produced in large quantities as a byproduct of the pulp and paper industry, and have a number of valuable industrial uses. Lignosulfonates normally are used in their as-produced liquid form. Spray drying has been employed to convert the liquid to a finely-divided powder, and some end-users employ the resulting powder rather than the liquid. Lignosulfonate powder has also been mixed with lignosulfonate liquid to form a paste, then ground and sieved.